Regret Part 1
by rika08
Summary: The Space Rangers have finally come back to Earth. While Cassie still blames herself for Kendrix's death. What else could make things better? I know! How about a monster? read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"_Approaching Earth atmosphere."_ Decca said.

"Decca, settle the Astro Megaship in an orbital rotation with Earth." Andros ordered. He sat and the controls typing.

"_Confirmed."_ Decca replied.

Andros looked out the view screen. He saw the large blue planet that he had helped protect. It had only been a few days since he had last been there, but it was very relaxing seeing the planet again. Andros only wished they had returned on a better note.

"Alpha, send the others up to the bridge. They may want to see Earth. It might make them feel better." Andros called over the com.

"_You got it, Andros. They'll be up soon."_ Alpha said.

Several silent moments past before Andros was joined with his friends. T.J., a tall African-American boy, was the first to enter the bridge. He took one look at the Earth and smiled. T.J. nodded to Andros and took his seat at the controls. Carlos, a Hispanic boy, came in next with Andros' friend Zhane. They seemed to be in a deep conversation that only ended when Zhane pointed to the view screen. Ashley, followed by Alpha, entered the bridge. Ashley gave a small nod to Andros. Neither one had spoken much to each other after they had ended their relationship. Both felt bad for it, but it not gone anywhere since they returned to Earth from KO-35.

"Man, it feels good to look at home for once." T.J. said.

"I hear ya. It feels like ages since we saw this planet." Carlos replied.

Ashley stood next to Andros, helping his with their coordinates. Andros noticed that someone was missing.

"Hey Ashley, where's Cassie?" Andros asked.

Ashley looked up from the consol, "I don't know. I haven't seen her."

"Come to think of it, Cassie and I had a hollow game planned two days ago and she never showed." T.J. said.

"Yeah, and I haven't seen her in the Mess Hall at all." Carlos interjected.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Cassie since...we left Terra Venture." Zhane finished.

Andros turned back to the computer, "Decca, can you locate Cassie?"

"_Cassie is on the Hollow Deck. Section 1, corridor 5, station 9."_ Decca answered.

"I'll go talk to her." Ashley said. She turned to leave.

"No Ashley, I'll go get her. You stay up here with the others and monitor Earth." Andros ordered. Ashley nodded. Andros stood up and left the bridge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Andros approached station 9. He walked calmly through the section. As he arrived at the station door, he began hearing things. Andros put his head to the door to see if he could listen in. He could make out at least two voices. They weren't talking, they seemed like they were fighting. Andros walked to the control pad next to the door and scanned the inside of the room. There was only one real person in there; Cassie.

Andros opened the door and entered the room. Inside the terrain changed into a rocky mountain region. Andros sighed, Cassie was revisiting Kendrix's death again. As he ventured on the voices grew louder and louder. Andros climbed a hollow ledge and looked over.

In the middle of a small valley, Andros could make out two figures fighting. One was dressed in black and pink, while the second one was in a pair of grey pants and a pink tank top.

The black figure kicked the second one far back and laughed, "Do you think you can stop me? Even with your powers you are no match for me!"

"You watch, I'll stop you!" Andros watched as Cassie stood and charged Psycho Pink again.

They each attacked and defended themselves. Psycho Pink deflected everyone of Cassie's strikes and sent her crashing to the ground. Cassie never stayed down for too long. However, as they continued, Cassie slowly became weak. Psycho Pink caught her off guard and rammed her to the ground.

Cassie lay on her back in pain. Andros began making his way down the ledge. Psycho Pink drew her weapon and laid it on Cassie's chest a moment. She raised it up, prepared to strike Cassie.

"Computer, end program." Andros ordered. Psycho Pink disappeared along with the landscape, leaving the two Rangers in the hollow room. Cassie looked up, still lying on her back. She took deep breaths and tried sitting up.

Andros reached Cassie and helped her sit up, "Cassie, what are you thinking? You can't run a program without the safety on."

Cassie pushed Andros away and stood up. She limped painfully to the door and opened it.

"We made it to Earth. I came down here to see if you wanted to see it." Andros said.

Cassie simply shook her head.

"Cass, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Andros said he walked up behind her. "Stop blaming yourself for Kendrix."

"Who else is responsible for her death?" Cassie asked.

_At least she's talking_. Andros thought, "How about Trakeena? She was the one who ordered them."

"Well who let Kendrix down? Who let Psycho Pink get a hold of their morpher and allow her to drain it's power? Who Andros?" Cassie asked. She turned and faced him.

"Cassie, it-"

"It was me! It was me!" Cassie cried. "I was the one who was weak! I let Psycho Pink take my morpher! I let her drain it! I let Kendrix destroy the Savage Sword to save me! I let her die!" Cassie slid against the wall and sat on the floor. She covered her face in her hands and cried.

Andros walked to her side. He hated seeing her break down like this. He hated seeing all his friends it this state. Andros wrapped his arm around Cassie and sat with her. As she had always been there for him, Andros would be there for her.

"It's not your fault Cassie. It's not." Andros whispered.

"_Andros."_ Ashley called.

"Go ahead Ashley." Andros replied.

"_We're picking up something strange. You may want to take a look."_

"On my way." Andros turned back to Cassie. "Cassie, I'll talk to you later. Go clean up and meet us on the bridge."

Cassie nodded. Andros stood and helped her up. "You're going to be ok Cassie."

Cassie nodded again. She slowly turned towards her quarters, but Andros pulled her back. He gave her a hug and held onto her for a moment.

"I promise." he said.

"Thanks Andros." Cassie let him go and walked down the corridor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

I own nothing


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the bridge, Andros found everyone surrounding a consol. Zhane looked up from the consol and headed towards him.

"You are not going to believe this." He said.

"What?" Andros asked.

"We picked up these reading about two minutes after you left to get Cassie. But the thing is, we can't make out what they are anymore." Ashley explained.

"Anymore?" Andros repeated.

"Yeah. We first thought it was one of Trakeena's monsters she had sent after us, but as we scanned it-"

"It began changing." Carlos finished. Andros looked at the consol. He found the readings and began analyzing them.

"What in the world is this?" Andros asked. He continued to scan the readings, but everything came back negative.

"At this moment, your guess is as good as everyone else." Alpha said.

Seconds later the readings disappeared from the consol. Cassie entered the bridge and found everyone around the consol.

"What just happened?" Andros asked.

"I don't know." Alpha walked to the next consol. "It just vanished."

"What vanished?" Cassie asked. Everyone looked up in surprise.

"They picked up a reading, but we haven't been able to make out what it was." Andros answered.

"Now it just vanished on us." Zhane finished.

"Do you have a clue as to what it could be?" Cassie asked. She joined the others at the consol.

"Unfortunately, we don't. It's like nothing we've seen before." T.J. said.

"Alpha, did you get a chance to save the readings?" Ashley asked.

"Yes Ashley, I did." Alpha answered.

"Good, maybe you can continue scanning them with Decca. Tell me what you find out." Andros said.

"Understood. Decca, transfer the readings to bridge consol 7" Alpha said.

"_Readings transfer completed."_ Decca replied.

"Ok, while Alpha and Decca are working on the mystery readings, why don't we go down to Earth." Andros said.

"What?"

"Andros, are you suggesting we relax?" T.J. asked.

"I am, unless you guess want to stay up here and run training simulations." Andros said.

"Well, I'm in." T.J. said.

"Me too."

"Count me in."

"I'll stay up here." Cassie said.

"Oh no you don't." Zhane grabbed her shoulders and began pushing her off the bridge. "You are going to go down to Earth and relax. I'll stay up here with Alpha and Decca."

Ashley came up next to Zhane, helping him push Cassie, "Zhane's right. We all need a break. You and I could go down to the mall or the spa! That's even better."

"Really guys, I don't feel like-"

"We don't want to hear it Cassie." T.J. said, joining them.

"Yeah Cassie. Go to your quarters and pack you things. We'll all meet you down in the launch bay." Carlos explained.

Andros watched as the others pushed Cassie out of the bridge and continued down the corridor. Andros turned to Alpha, who was watching as well.

"Very persuasive, aren't they?" Alpha asked.

"I'll say." Andros nodded. "When you and Decca have reached a conclusion on those readings, have Zhane call us all back here."

"Understood Andros." Alpha said.

"Good luck Alpha." Andros said. He began walking out of the bridge, leaving Alpha at the consol.

"Thank you Andros, we may need. And enjoy your break on earth." Alpha called.

Andros waved and continued on his way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros turned down to another corridor and stopped abruptly. Carlos, Zhane, and T.J. were all standing outside of Cassie's quarters. Andros continued on and stopped at Cassie's quarters.

"We're making sure Cassie's coming." Carlos explained. He had changed into a light green t-shirt and jeans.

Andros nodded, "Good idea, but how do you know she's packing?"

"We sent Ashley in there with her. She's making sure Cassie's packing." Zhane answered.

"Hey Ash, how's it coming?" T.J. asked.

"Fine, we're almost done!" Ashley called.

"Are you guys packed already?" Andros asked.

"Yeah. We packed while Zhane stood watch for us." Carlos motioned his head towards the three bags against the wall.

Cassie's door opened and the girls came out. Ashley was holding Cassie's bag and arm, pulling her out of the room. Both girls had changed their clothes. Ashley wore a pale yellow tank top and kaki shorts with white sandals. Cassie wore a lacey pink tank top and a short black skirt.

"All set?" T.J. asked.

"All set." Ashley replied.

"I'll meet you guys in the launch bay." Andros said. He walked off to his quarters while the others dragged Cassie to the launch bay.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Back on Earth, the sun gleamed off the bay. Many people crowded the beaches and pools. The mall had parks were overrun with kids and teenagers. No one seemed to notice a small craft land outside of the city. The craft took off again and headed for the Astro Megaship.

"Home never looked so good!" T.J. said. He walked to the abandoned building, fallowed by Carlos and Cassie.

"What are they doing?" Andros asked.

"Getting their rides." Ashley replied. Within second sound roared from within the abandoned warehouse. T.J. sped out of the warehouse in his blue Jaguar. T.J. stopped several feet in front of Ashley and Andros. Carlos followed in his green Mercedes.

"Anyone want a ride home?" Carlos asked.

The air was filled with a louder roar and a speeding bike. Cassie sped past the others in a red motorcycle. Her bag hung to her back and her head was covered in a black helmet. Everyone watch as she sped off towards the city.

"She needs some time alone." Andros said.

"T.J. can I bum a ride since you live two blocks from me?" Ashley asked.

"No problem. Hop in." T.J. answered,

"Hey Andros, come on. You can stay with me." Carlos offered. Andros nodded, still watching Cassie's bike.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie pulled into a small apartment complex. She parked her bike and pulled off her helmet. To her luck, no one was around her. Since they had defeated Astronima, everyone knew they were Rangers. Several times, Cassie ad to run to get away from a crowd of fans.

Climbing off her bike, Cassie locked her helmet with her bike and walked to the stairs of her apartment. Pulling out her key, Cassie entered her home. The apartment was slightly warm, since no one had used the ac in ages. Cassie dropped her bag next to the door and shut it.

Cassie sat down on the couch and looked at her answering machine. **5** messages. Cassie pushed the red button and listened.

"**You have 5 new messages."**

"**Message 1.** Hey Cassie, it's mom. I'm calling to check in on you. You're father and I were wondering how things are going for you. Did you get your singing career? Well anyways, call us hun. We want to hear from you soon sweetie. Love you Cassie."

Cassie smiled at her mothers concern for her.

"**Message 2. **Cassie Chan? My name is Susan and I was hoping I could get an interview with-" Cassie pushed the green button. **"Message deleted."**

"**Message 3. **CASSIE!" Cassie covered her ears when the voice screeched over the machine. "Cassie Chan where have you been? It's Carol! Listen, I'm in town for the week and I was hoping we could get together. I also hear you're the Pink Space Ranger! Oh my gosh Cassie, you've got to fill me in on everything that you've been doing. But if you're busy saving the world again, I understand. But still call me! Bye Cassie."

"**Message 4. **_Hello, Cassie Chan. We're from the-"_ Cassie deleted the telemarketer's message.

"**Message 5.** Hello Cassie Chan. I know you're scanning your calls. I'm impressed you don't get more, seeing as everyone knows you're the Pink Ranger. I hope you're doing well, after that incident on Terra Venture. It's a shame about poor Kendrix. She was a nice girl."

Cassie's heart seemed to stop. No one but Terra Venture and Space Rangers knew about Kendrix. _Who is this?_

"I know the truth behind Kendrix's death, Cassie. I know what really happened. I know it haunts your mind. And I know you blame yourself. You should. If it hadn't been for you, Kendrix would still be with the Terra venture Rangers at this moment."

Cassie was ready to delete the message, "You can delete this message, but you know it's true. You killed her Cassie. It was all your-** Message deleted. End of Messages."**

Cassie threw her answering machine off its table and knocked it to the floor. She began shaking uncontrollably. Cassie clenched her hands into fists and brought them to her body. She brought her legs to her chest and held them closely to her body.

Tears began rolling from her eyes unwillingly. Cassie quickly wiped them from her face, but more seemed to follow. Cassie was soon sobbing uncontrollably. Her body shook rapidly. Cassie lay on the couch crying.

"I'm sorry Kendrix. I'm so sorry." Cassie cried.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Several hours past and Cassie still lay on her couch. She had finally fallen asleep while crying. A loud knock on her door woke her. Cassie stretched and stood up.

"Cassie?" a voice asked.

Cassie looked through the peek-hole to see Andros. Cassie opened the door a few inches. "Hey Andros."

"Hey Cassie. Are you ok?" Andros asked.

"Yeah. You just woke me form a nap." Cassie answered.

"Oh sorry. I came by to see if you wanted to go to the beach. T.J. and Ashley are already there. I got a ride here with Carlos." Andros asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys there." Cassie answered.

"Carlos said he could give you a ride as well." Andros explained.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can meet you guys over there." Cassie stated. She shut the door on his face.

"But...ok. We'll keep a lookout for you." Andros said. He turned and walked down the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cassie pulled up to a remote part of the beach. The beach was overlooked by a large ledge. Cassie parked her bike and walked up to the ledge. She starred out at the ocean, not even caring where the others were.

"It's not fair Kendrix. You should've lived. Not me, you." Cassie said.

"Don't worry, you won't live for much longer." A voice stated.

Cassie turned quickly to see a black and pink figure behind her. It had a scary resemblance to Psycho Pink, but more subtle. Most of the suit was black, accented in pink.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked. She stood up, ready to fight.

"I am your worst nightmare. Think of me as an upgraded version of Psycho Pink Ranger." The ranger attacked Cassie.

Cassie defended herself from the punch, but was knocked off balance from her kick. Cassie hit the earth hard. "I am Striker Pink." She grabbed Cassie's leg and lifted her into the air. Striker Pink threw Cassie through the air and into a rock cluster near the edge of the ledge.

Cassie stumbled to get to her feet, "Let's try this. Let's Rocket!" She punched in her code; **3 3 5 Ej.** Cassie morphed into the Pink Ranger.

"Let's play." Striker said. She lunged at Cassie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Onboard the Megaship, Alpha paced back and forth. Zhane sat at the controls nearby watched the little android pace.

"Decca, try analysis version 7.8" Alpha said.

"_Analysis in progress."_ Decca replied.

"Alpha, you've been at this for five hours straight. I think you need a break." Zhane said.

"I cannot do that Zhane. This reading must be deciphered." Alpha replied.

"_Analysis complete."_ Decca said.

"Excellent! Decca, what about of the reading has been cleared?" Alpha asked.

"_Fifty percent has bee cleared." _Decca answered.

"Fantastic. Decca show the readings that have been cleared." Alpha ordered. He looked at the screen for a few moments. "Zhane quick."

"What is it Alpha?" Zhane asked. He stood from his seat and walked to Alpha's consol.

"Look at the readings! They match up to the readings of The Psycho Pink Ranger from Terra Venture!" Alpha explained.

"Decca use analysis program 3-4-6-2 mark 1." Zhane ordered.

"_Analysis in progress."_ Decca replied.

"Zhane, what is wrong?" Alpha asked.

Zhane shook his head, "I've just got a hunch about the last reading. Just hope I'm wrong."

"_Analysis complete. Fifty percent completion. Readings have been cleared."_ Decca said.

"That fast?" Alpha asked.

Zhane looked at the finished readings. To his displeasure, his hunch was correct. Zhane ran to the communicator.

"Zhane what is it?" Alpha looked at the finished readings.

"Andros come it." Zhane said.

"_Andros here. What is it Zhane?"_

"Alpha and Decca have finished analyzing the readings we took." Zhane explained.

"_What was it?"_

"Do you know where Cassie is?" Zhane asked.

"_She's meeting us at the beach. Why? Zhane what did the readings say?"_ Andros asked.

"Andros, I can't explain everything right now. Just find Cassie now! I'm on my way down to Earth." Zhane ended the transmission. He bolted form his seat and ran down the corridors.

"Hurry Zhane! Cassie could be in danger!" Alpha called.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Striker Pink slashed Cassie with her saber. Cassie flew back and rolled on the ground. Striker Pink laughed and slowly walked to Cassie.

"Amazing, how the might have fallen. I see you're still holding back. You still hate yourself for Kendrix's death." She said.

Cassie kicked Striker Pink back and stood up.

"And who wouldn't blame you? If you hadn't gone with her, she would still be alive." Striker said.

Cassie struck at Striker Pink with fury. Striker Pink blocked her attacks and struck Cassie again with her saber. Cassie collapsed and demorphed. Striker Pink lifted Cassie up by her throat.

"What I don't understand, is why she saved you? From what I've seen, you're not worth saving. You're pathetic! You're weak! You can't even defend yourself." Striker threw Cassie back to the ground. "It's a shame. Poor Kendrix sacrificed herself for someone so worthless!"

Cassie sprang to her feet and kicked Striker Pink. Cassie continued to kick Striker Pink. She knocked the saber from her hands. Cassie had her right by the end of the ledge. One more kick, and Striker Pink would be no more.

"Cassie!"

Cassie turned to see her friends coming. Striker Pink seized her chance and kicked Cassie back from her.

Andros pulled out his Spiral Blaster and aimed it at striker Pink, "Don't move!"

Striker Pink laughed darkly, "Not a very smart idea."

"We're not seeing a problem here." T.J. said.

"Ready guys? Aim. Fire-"

"Stop!" Zhane called. He jumped from, his glider next to Andros.

"What are you doing Zhane?" Carlos asked.

"If you shoot that thing, you'll hit Cassie as well." Zhane explained.

"What?"

Striker Pink laughed again, "Now it is revealed. Those readings you received, I sent them. I wanted to see how you would every decipher those. You see rangers, I am a stronger version of the Psycho Pink Ranger."

"No way."

"It can't be."

"That's a lie! Psycho Pink was destroyed." Andros yelled.

"You're only half right. You see, Trakeena gave the orders to salvage anything they could from Psycho Pink. They even managed to find some of dear Cassie's D.N.A. And here I stand for all to see." Striker Pink explained.

"Since Striker Pink and Cassie have the same D.N.A., Trakeena also gave them a bond. If we destroy Striker Pink, we kill Cassie as well." Zhane finished.

Striker Pink laughed, "The only way to kill me, is to sacrifice you own Pink Ranger. But I think you can sacrifice her. She did, after all, manage to kill another Ranger."

Cassie kicked Andros' blaster from his hands. She stood in front of Striker Pink, blaster pointed at her chest. Striker Pink laughed again.

"You kill me, you kill yourself." She said.

"I think I can sacrifice myself to do that." Cassie pointed the blaster to her own chest. Striker made a grab for the blaster as Cassie pulled the trigger.

"CASSIE!" Andros called.

Both Cassie and Striker Pink were hit by the blaster. Striker Pink stumbled over the ledge taking Cassie with her. The Rangers raced to the ledge, seeing Cassie holding onto the ledge with one hand and the blaster still in the other. Striker hung below her, holding onto her leg.

"Cassie, give me your hand." Andros said. He leaned over and grabbed Cassie's hand. The rangers began lifted them up.

"_Rangers, you must move! That ledge is about to crumble!"_ Alpha called.

Cassie closed her eyes tightly, "Just let me go!"

"No Cassie!" Ashley called.

"We're not letting you go!" T.J. said. He grabbed onto Andros and began pulling him up.

Cassie looked below her. The sea looked calming and inviting. In her other hand, her grip on the blaster tightened. She looked up at Andros. Even if his helmet covered his face, she knew she was looking into his eyes.

"Goodbye guys." Cassie said. She lowered her head and aimed the blaster.

"CASSIE NO!" Andros called.

Cassie fired the blaster again. It hit Striker Pink dead on. Cassie's hand slid from Andros' and she plummeted into the sea below with Striker Pink.

"Cassie!" Ashley cried.

"Andros get back!" T.J. pulled Andros back. The others ran back from the ledge as it crumbled and fell into the sea below it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Back onboard the Astro Megaship. The rest of the Rangers were gathered on the bridge. No one had said a word since they had returned. Ashley sat in the chair near the door. Her hands covered her head. Carlos and T.J. sat next to each other near the view screen. Zhane stood next to Alpha near the helm. Andros stood in the corner, staring at the floor.

Ashley was the first to break the long silence, "Why would she do it? Why would she shoot herself?"

"I guess she thought it was the only way to save everyone." Alpha said.

"But...to kill herself to save your friends? Was that the only option Cassie had?" Carlos asked.

Andros couldn't take it anymore. He stormed off the bridge. Zhane watched him and soon followed. Andros walked down the corridors, ignoring the tears forming in his eyes.

"Andros!" Zhane called.

Andros refused to stop. Zhane grabbed his arm and stopped him. Zhane put his free hand on Andros' shoulder.

"Andros-"

"How could she do that?" Andros asked.

"Cassie made a choice. Just like we all did when we became Rangers." Zhane answered.

"No she didn't. She gave up. She was inches from safety and she gave up." Andros said.

"Is that a lack of faith in Casssie's judgment? Or is a lack of faith in your own capability?" Zhane asked.

Andros looked at Zhane with hateful eyes. He knocked Zhane's hand from his shoulder and punched Zhane. Zhane stumbled back a few feet and returned the punch. Andros hit the wall and slid down to the ground.

"Is this how you deal with it? Blame them? Is that how you dealt with me?" Zhane demanded.

"You have no idea how much t nearly losing my best friends destroyed me., When I saw you walk off this ship, it was probably one of the most happiest times of my life." Andros stated. He covered his hand with his hand.

Zhane sighed and sat next to him. Andros didn't acknowledge him there but continued. "I thought I lost you years ago, but freezing you, I knew you'd have a chance to live again."

"But since we never found Cassie-"

"Why did she have to go? She was inches from safety and she decided to shoot Striker." Andros stated.

Zhane leaned his head against the wall, "Cassie realized if we spent our time rescuing her, we would've died as well."

"But she knew we'd still try to save her." Andros said.

"Its times like this that makes life suck. You never really know how much you care for someone till you lose them." Zhane said.

Andros review what Zhane had just said. Did he really care that much for Cassie? True she was his teammate and friend, but did he care this much for Ashley when they were together? Cassie always was there to lend Andros a hand. Cassie had save Andros on more than one occasion.

"I hate you Zhane." Andros said.

Zhane patted Andros on the back, "I know. Sometimes I hate myself too."

"She just, slipped through my hand. I didn't' even realize she had slipped until she was gone." Andros muttered.

Zhane stood up. He grabbed Andros' arm, "Come on."

Andros stood up and let go of Zhane, "Sorry about the punch."

"Don't worry about it. I gave you a pretty good souvenir myself." Zhane replied. "You going back?"

Andros shook his head. "I think I'll go to the hollow deck and train."

Zhane nodded, "Just don't kill yourself." He turned and walked back to the bridge.

Andros walked down the corridor and stopped at Cassie's room. Andros entered her room and looked around. He had never seen the inside of her room. She had several posters all the walls, small lamps next to her bed, and some decorative wall ornaments. Andros walked to her desk and sat down. A small frame caught his attention. Andros lifted the frame, inside was a picture of all of them. T.J. and Zhane stood in the back. Carlos and Ashley stood next each other. Andros and Cassie stood next to Karone, and Alpha stood in front of them. They were all so happy back then.

Andros remembered when they had taken the picture. It was back on Earth, several months after Astronima was defeated. Cassie had suggested they spend the day in the park. At first, Andros did not want to got, but Cassie had managed to persuade him it would do the entire team some good to relax once in awhile. By the end of the day, everyone wanted to stay. T.J. had brought his camera and taken a few pictures. Apparently, he had given a copy to Cassie.

A stray tear fell onto the frame. Andros set the frame back onto the desk. Andros let his tear fall form his eyes, not trying to wipe them away. It had taken him long enough to admit his feelings for Ashley, and things didn't work out. Now he had finally figured out his feelings for Cassie, and she was gone.

Andros laughed to himself, "Life can really suck."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello readers. I know the ending was a little odd, or shallow, or just plain crappy. However, if you have any suggestion for it, it would be very much appreciated. And if I find a really good one, I just might use it.

Prepare for part 2! You didn't think I'd leave you hanging like this, did you? Read and review!


End file.
